


The world will never know you like I do

by HardiganCaptain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardiganCaptain/pseuds/HardiganCaptain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr is a dangerous place. You get prompts OUT OF NO WHERE. Like this one was because an acquaintance and I were posting GIFs with lyrics, then they reblogged and added something else.</p>
<p>1. http://ourstomachachesforyou.tumblr.com/post/38216789985/more-so-what-if-you-can-see<br/>2. http://walkingxabovexperdition.tumblr.com/post/38217011149/ourstomachachesforyou-read-more-more-the<br/>3. Burning need to write drabble thing</p>
            </blockquote>





	The world will never know you like I do

Dean fell to his knees, arms wrapped around his stomach. It felt like something was trying to tear its way out, razor sharp fangs and dual edged claws. He could feel the scream, felt the vibrations that rubbed his throat raw, felt how each vocalization of his pain and panic wrapped his chest tightly before constricting. He couldn’t see, he knew his eyes were open, the optical nerves working and taking in colour and shapes but his mind wouldn’t make sense of what he was seeing. Border hysterical he bent in half, trying to minimize the amount of air he could pull in. If he could just stop screaming… Through clenched teeth he murmured a word over and over again, the sibilance sharp against his incisors.

A cool hand pressed against his neck. Desperately he flung himself, twisted to wrap his arms around a muscled leg encased in soft fabric. Curling around it as though it were the last refuge to be found in a storm, his fingers dug into the flesh, forehead pressed against it as the fingers slowly massaged the nape of his neck.

“Dean, please-“

Shuddering breaths, his grip loosening and tightening alternatively as he felt his body shake with residual tendrils of terror. The cool touch lifted, a cry falling from his lips, only to gently card through his hair for a moment before cupping the back of his skull. Infinite patience transmitted through the soft touch, understanding relayed through the way the fingers cradled.

“I-“

“No,” the sudden word left no room for argument as the fingers tangled in the short hairs to tug his head backwards.

He closed his eyes, he didn’t want to see. The soft expression, the compassionate stare, he didn’t deserve it. He’d done so many things…

“How many times must we go through this?”

“I’m not-“

“You are. You are worth saving. You are worth forgiveness.”

The violent shake of his head was stymied by the firm grip, his eyes squeezing shut in an effort to deny the inevitable. His cheeks burned as bitter tears seeped from the sides of his eyes to carve trails through the grime that marred his face.

“Dean,” his name said so softly he almost didn’t hear it caused him to flinch, the tempered tone, laced with a hint of impatience, carried on as though he hadn’t moved at all. “Did I not raise you from Perdition? Did I not battle through the very heart of hell to lift you up? How can you question your worth after all that has been done for you, because of your merit?”

“No, I’m a mon-“

Pain lanced through his head as the fingers tangled in his hair, twisted to pull him upwards and to his feet. A whimper escaped him as he tried to break loose, this was the worst part, the moment he dreaded.

“You are not a monster.” he could feel the hot breath on his face, each exhalation burning and cool at the same instance as it swept over the damp streaks on his face. The fingers wrenched his head farther back, bowing his spine, his eyes flying open. “Yes, look at me. I rebuilt you, I know every inch of your soul, every place you believe dark and hidden. Don’t ever try to tell me what you are, Dean Winchester. I already know.”

“Stop it,” the desperate plea was a hushed whine, begging not for his release but for the words to stop. He wouldn’t believe them, couldn’t believe them. People like him? They were best cast into the darkest pits of-

“No, you stop. There is no one on this Earth, or in heaven above excepting the Lord our God, who knows you as I do. You are worth so much more than you give yourself credit for.”

The sudden pressure was gone and he almost fell to the ground again in relief. Finger pads slid along his cheek, a warm palm cupping it as the thumb brushed away fresh tears. A choked sob rose in his throat and he forced it down, gaze sliding over a shoulder, anywhere but that face he knew would be impassive, the weight of millenia in the azure eyes.

“No one, Dean, no one knows you as I do. If you can’t believe in yourself then turn that supposition to the faith I have in you. Dean Winchester, you are worth saving. I will spend the rest of your life proving it to you.” 

~]And do not fear those who kill the body but cannot kill the soul. Rather fear him who can destroy both soul and body in hell.[~

Matthew 10:28


End file.
